


First Date

by creeptastically



Series: Mutant Eridan [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodswap, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeptastically/pseuds/creeptastically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very mutant Eridan and Karkat have been internet friends for sweeps. Today is they day they're finally going to meet up. Eridan is just dying to know his flush crush's blood color. Karkat has other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> TEAM ERIDAN<3KARKAT's MR1 Entry for HSWC 2014

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are going crazy. 

This is the fifth time you've gone through your rumpusblock and scrubbed it clean. You've been in and out of your respriteblock several times, pacing, staring at your husktop and pacing some more.

Before any one asks you, no you are not nervous. You and Karkat have known each other for sweeps, and even though this is the first time you'll be meeting him in person, you know everything will be fine. You can't wait to see him in fact. What do his horns look like? Is he tall? What's his blood color?

That's the real problem here: blood color. You have never bothered to hide yours, the adventure was pointless as your eyes would fill in eventually anyways. You are such a vivid red that you're beyond rust, you're off the scale. You don't know if anyone takes your text color seriously though, because who has ever heard of a red blooded troll anyways? 

You just don't know how Karkat will take the reveal, or where he is on the spectrum so you can prepare yourself for his reaction. He is frustratingly blood anon and you have no idea why. You're the freak, what could he be hiding thats so bad? 

You grab your horns and shake your head viciously. Now is not the time to be thinking about this, he'll be here any minute. You do another sweep of your hive, becoming increasingly jumpy.

You really want to impress him, that you're not going to lie about. You don't know what your conversations have relayed to him but you are flushed silly for Karkat. You need this meeting to go perfectly because you have to make up for the fact that you're a freak. You feel that if you over compensate everywhere else, your blood won't matter. 

There's a knock on your door and you nearly leap out of your skin. He's here, Karkat Vantas is here. You take one last look in your reflection pane, making sure your hair is perfectly coifed, and that your outfit is alright, before you decaptchalogue your gun and start making your way to the door.

When you open it there is this short and stocky sea troll standing there. His fins are flared wide, and his arms are crossed. He looks very grumpy. You are momentarily taken a back. 

“Hello?” Your voice carries a question in the greeting. What does this guy want? You wonder what's keeping Karkat. The royal blooded troll sighs deeply.

“Are you going to let me in, or are you just going to stare at me like an imbecile? You are Eridan right?” His teeth are shark like, and they flash like knives when he talks and jegus fuck this is Karkat. You feel all your hopes sink faster than a rock dropped in the ocean. 

“Of course I am, come on in.” You turn around and make a big show of sweeping your cape dramatically. You feel stupid and foolish and so out of your depth. Of course he's a fucking sea troll.

“Gog Eridan, I didn't peg you for being a neat freak. Is there even any dust in this room?” Karkat comments loudly, actually bending down and checking under your couch. You bristle, fiercely glad you had cleaned so throuroughly. He must be used to so much better, you just don't know what to do with yourself.

“Can I get you a grubjuice?” You ask plainly. You can feel your face flaming, knowing it must be so so very red right now. You are simultanously trying to hide your blood color and flash it in his face. You are fiercly proud, and you've never been ashamed of your color but you know your place in the spectrum and it is nowhere near the sea troll sitting on your couch.

Karkat raises an eyebrow and relies plainly, “Sure.”

You flee to your nutrition block. You stick your head in your thermal hull, willing your face to cool down. You don't know how to talk to him anymore. Why didn't he tell you? Why just drop it on you like this? Is he fucking with you? Is he going to cull you himself? You wouldn't blame him, he's in the proper position to. God you just pity him so much, you hope he does it quickly.

When you are certain you've calmed your blush down, you return to your rumpus block. You nonchanlantly hand Karkat his drink and hover awkwardly around the open space on the other end of the couch. You can feel your nerves chewing you up from the insde out. There's a long stretch of awkward silence.

“So Nepeta and Equius are together now.” He says finally.

“Shut up,” You blurt out, dropping in the space next to him immeadatly. “I thought he was only ever flushed for Araidia why would he flip for Nepeta like that?”

“No, no, no,” Karkat shakes his head. “They're totally pale. Equius still worships the ground Araidia walks on, even if Nepeta is higher than she is.” You snort, that's the understatement of the sweep, Nepeta is poised to be the next emperess. 

“But I though you and Nepeta were moirails?” You ask hesitantly. It makes much so much more sense now that you know he's a sea troll, they would have obviously known each other since they were wrigglers. 

“Not anymore, she was always leaning towards red, and I just didn't feel the same way.” He coughs, and you feel awkward again. 

“I'm sorry,” you mumble. You don't know what you would do if you lost Feferi, she's like your second half.

“Don't be,” He brushes it off, pulling up his sylladex. His fins are wiggling quickly, it's a bizarre thing to see, if not adorable. You hope he kills you soon, because you don't think sitting around is going to help you prepare yourself for it anymore.

“So I brought over some movies, like my favorite one with Troll Sandler.”

“Really Kar, you're going to make me watch that piece of garbage?” You groan loudly. He decaptchalogues it easily and crosses his arms, obviously pouting. 

“I think I'm the guest here Ampora, and anyways you haven't seen it yet, it is a great piece of cineama. Gog, you judgemental prick, I just-” You take it from him before he gets even deeper into his rant. 

“Fineeeeee,” you whine, and pop the disk in. You settle back on the couch, curl your legs up and glance over at Karkat. His eye are transfixed on the screen. You spend more time paying attention to him then the movie.

Several terriable rom coms and arguments later, Karkat is far closer to you then when you both started. You can see his fins up close, delicate skin stretched over thin pieces of cartilage and flushed a shade of bright violet. You're blood is so ugly compared to his. He's so perfect, and you feel your heart ache with want.

“Are you even paying attention, douchebag?” Karkat snaps.

“Of fucking course not. Isn't this the exact same Troll Meg Ryan movie as before?” You shoot back.

“Jegus tap dancing christ, this is the one with Troll Tom Hanks.” He replies seriously, sounding very exasperated.

“There are two of those,” you point out. He however flails at you to shut up, it is apprently at some important point in the story. You quiet and watch him watch the movie.

When the credits roll, Karkat stretches, leaning back into you. You jerk with surprise, startling him into tipping onto your chest.

“Fuck,” you both say, sounding equally irritated and embarrssed. You are sure your blush is just as prominent as his. 

“Sorry,” you say quickly, making to move back and give him space. He grabs onto you, keeping you where you are. And oh, you guess now this is the part where he culls you, keeping with his rightful place on the spectrum. 

To say you are shocked when he pulls you forward and kisses you would be an understatment. His teeth are as sharp as they look and they scrape off skin when he bites at your bottom lip. You can't hear anything over your pounding heart. You are very confused and very very happy. 

Your reaction when he pulls away is very lacking. You are still trying to process some things. Karkat however jumps to a conclusion based on your silence immeadatly

“Shit shit shit, I'm sorry, I just assumed, and maybe I read it wrong but I thought we were flirting and just I didn't want to leave with kissing you and shit I fucked everything up, I'm so sorry-”

“Kar, Kar slow down,” you cut him off. “I just, I... I thought you were going to kill me.”

“What?” He shouts, standing up faster then you've ever seen anything move. “You thought I was going to cull you? You pretentious asshole, I would never.”

“It wouldn't be weird. You'd just be acting within your caste,” you defend.

“Ugh, this is why I'm anon, everyone expecting things from me before they know me. I thought you would be different, I trusted you. I just, I have to go.” He growls, and turns to leave. You panic, chasing after him without a second thought.

“Kar, wait a second, let me explain!” It's a good thing you're taller then he is, as you catch up with him in no time.

“What?” He snarls, eyes flashing, fins flared to make him seem bigger. 

“It's just that you can't be me and not think these things. I just keep waiting for someone to show up or realize that I'm here and cull me on sight. I just thought you were hesitaiting because you were my friend. I deserve to be culled, I'm a mutant freak.” You pull your cape in close around you, instinct saying you need to be smaller. You may be taller than Karkat, but he has a much bigger presence, he could kill you no problem.

“You're an idiot,” Karkat spits, but his fins flatten. He takes a step towards you. “You are so much more than your fucking blood color. You are a raging asshole who whines too much and has a terriable taste in clothes. You unironacly wear a cape like that's a thing trolls do, and you FLARP with our other insane friends frequently. You're an impossiable gossip and my best fucking friend. Don't you dare call yourself a freak.” You could be crushed by the amount of pity coursing through you veins for this troll.

“But Kar,” You protest weakly.

“Not but's or I'm pestering your moirail into coming here to whip you into shape,” he says sternly. 

“Okay, but hey Kar,” you try this again.

“What?” He grouches. And this time you lean down and kiss him. You're more gentle, fare more nervous than you'd like to be, scared you've pushed him away.

“Oh,” he says.

“Yeah,” you reply.

“That's okay,” he tells you. You laugh a bit.

“Not that this conversation isn't thrilling, but it's getting a little early.” You see his eyes flick towards the window, where the beginnings of dawn have started.

“It is,” he allows.

“You're welcome to stay. We can watch another movie?” You suggest, taking his hand in yours.

“We could, I've got loads of other ones we can watch.” And he leads you back to your rumpusblock.

Not even an hour later he's snoring, snuggled in your side. You pull out your husktop and start trolling Feferi.

_fef youll nevver guess wwho is here and sleepin on my couch_


End file.
